


hunting for demons at 3am (GONE WRONG)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Demon!Badboyhalo, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Misunderstandings, Muffins, can be seen as romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Why...haven't you eaten me yet?""EATEN YOU?...what on earth are those muffinheads teaching you?!"-Skeppy sets out on a mission with the sole intention of slaying a demon. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196
Collections: Anonymous





	hunting for demons at 3am (GONE WRONG)

Skeppy knew of demons.

When he was younger, he’d gather with the other children to listen to the elder’s tales.

Demons had no skin. Wispy, twisting black mist substituted for flesh. They had humanlike bodies, and could easily be mistaken for human from afar.

But as they got closer, you’d note the almost unnatural way they stood. They were tall, jagged, uncanny. And by the time you realized “holy cow that’s not a human at all” the creature’s kneedlike teeth would be clamped around your head.

The tales had given most children nightmares. Skeppy would be lying if he said he didn’t sleep in his parents room for the next few days.

But as he grew, and the graphic retellings of demon encounters continued, a curiosity festered within him. Dreams of facing off against the creatures plagued him. He imagined their honed teeth, purely white eyes, and thirst for human blood.

And, for a reason he couldn’t quite grasp, it excited him.

Maybe he had a few screws loose. His older sister told him that his dad had dropped him once when he was a baby. Maybe he was a bit brain damaged.

Well aware of all the wonderful ways his actions could go horribly wrong, Skeppy sheathed his dagger, and dusted off his rusted armour.

He was dumb but not stupid, as he remembered to pack food(beef jerky, pretzels, and a couple muffins his mom baked). Oh yeah, and a regeneration potion he got on sale from a passing trader.

Best case scenario, he finds and slays a demon. Worst case...well, he should prolly think positive, right? Most likely case, he’d find nothing and come back empty handed.

_Odds are in my favour!_

He might’ve miscalculated his odds.


End file.
